finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
North Bay Bridge Attendance
Death During a corporate retreat, qualified members of Presage Paper travel on Rolland Coach Line Bus 1282 on the North Bay Bridge. Meanwhile, high winds sway the bridge and the vehicles on it, including the bus itself, and the winds also loosen one of the cables, which only Sam could feel. Construction workers working on the bridge causes cracks to form on the bridge, which weakens it and this intially begins the bridge collapse. Seeing the cracks, Sam orders his girlfriend Molly, his friend Peter and the rest of his colleagues to flee the bus immediately. Candice, Peter's girlfriend, flees the bus first and runs towards the railings to hang onto. However, the road beneath her feet crumbles and she screams at Peter for help. Eventually, the section of the bridge that she stood on collapses into the lake below, which caused her to fall off the bridge. Suddenly, Candice is impaled by the mast of a nearby sailing yacht, which horrifies Peter. Sam tells him and Molly to leave the scene immediately as the bus hangs over the edge of the collapsed section of the bridge. Isaac was trapped inside the bus as he stayed behind in the bathroom to talk on his phone with privacy. The bus soon falls off the bridge which hurls Isaac towards the windscreen and the tremendous impact of the bus hitting the water crushes him to death. Pandemonium is created within the doomed pedestrians who tried to find a way to escape the collapsing bridge and one of the pedestrians knock Olivia's glasses off, which temporarily blinds her. Sam and Molly try to flee the bridge as well, while Peter is left behind as streetlights topple onto cars and one of them nearly crushes him to death. Suddenly, the bridge collapses in the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route but Sam spots a beam which connects to the other side of the bridge and he tells Molly to cross over it, which she does successfully. Meanwhile, Olivia's glasses are kicked into the lake and Sam spots her struggling to see and he kindly assists her to cross over the same beam. Nervously trying to crawl across the beam, the section of the bridge that Sam was on abruptly shakes, which vibrates the beam, causing Olivia to be more frightened. As she nearly makes it to the other side, the beam suddenly tilts backwards which causes Olivia to slide off and fall into the lake below. Sam intially thought she fell to her death but he is briefly relieved that Olivia had resurfaced, moments before a nearby car suddenly falls off the bridge and falls on top of Olivia's head, crushing her to death. A truck spills tar onto Dennis's face, boiling him painfully just before he lost balance and fell to his death. Sam's colleague, Nathan, and his boss Dennis, run towards him for help but one of the cables suddenly become loose and it swings towards their direction, which strikes Nathan, killing him on the spot. Horrified, Sam searchs for another safe spot on the bridge as the beams collapse and the bridge suddenly tilts, which throws several pedestrians off the bridge to their death, except for Dennis, who clung onto the edge of the bridge. Suddenly, a truck, which contained tar, topples over, spilling the tar onto Dennis's face. Finally, Peter arrives to Sam and as they realise that the section of the bridge they were standing on began to collapse, Peter jumped onto the hanging railings and Sam does the same as well. Moments later, Peter, Sam and Molly witness the entire section of the bridge collapse, which destroyed vehicles and killed everyone who remained. Both men clung onto the railings as a nearby truck hangs over on the edge, which causes several iron bars to be released. The iron bars are then hurled onto Peter, impaling him in several areas of his body. Sam and Molly watch as Peter's body fell onto the base of the bridge and eventually fell into the water, leaving a bloody trail. Molly reaches out for Sam's hand but the truck hangs even further towards the edge and this time, a large sheet of metal is released and Molly screams at him to look out. However, Sam is too late as the sheet of metal bisected his body, revealing his guts which flew in the air. This left Molly as the only survivor of the premonition. Sam wakes up from the horrifying premonition and he stops the bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, then Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is alright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (which had previously caused his death in the premonition) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows them to know what is happening. Suddenly, high winds causes the bridge to tremble and the cables to loosen like in Sam's premonition. Watching the events unfold, Dennis spots a large crack forming on the road, which alerts him and his colleagues. They swiftly run towards the safe area of the bridge as the section of the bridge that they were previously on collapses. Everyone who remained were killed and the survivors watch the bridge collapse occur as they hopelessly see their bus falling into the lake, killing everyone inside the bus as well. After the bridge collapse, the survivors look at Sam in horror and they are somewhat bewildered and disturbed at how he could accurately predict the disaster. Death toll: 86 Factual Background The bridge itself is based on the real-life Lion's Gate Bridge in Vancouver, Canada. Filming location took place on the bridge, and the actors were filmed later at stunt stages. Editing was done to make it look like the bridge was really collapsing. It is also loosely based on the collapse of the Tacoma Narrows Bridge in 1940, which was caused in part by high winds, but mainly due to poor construction. No lives were lost then. Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting the bridge collapse. *Sam, along with everyone else, watches a video about corporate retreats. The title of said video has 180 in it. *The logging truck on the road is from a company called "Tagert", making a nod to Tagert Theatres, which would be the second premonition had by Nick O'Bannon ten years after the bridge collapse (movie continuity). *The song Dust in the Wind plays on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. Adding the numbers with each other (1 + 2 + 8 + 2) equals 13, the number known to bring bad luck. *Sam sees a truck loaded with logs, a reference to the Route 23 disaster from the second movie. *At certain points of the bridge renovation, cracks are visible on the asphalt. The crack which started the collapse was the result of two simultaneous cracks created by two construction workers. *Before getting on the bus, Sam spots a sign reading "watch your step". *While on the bridge, a worker holds up a sign reading "slow". *While crossing the bridge, a construction beaker falls off of the bridge, hits the concrete, and splashes into the water, foreshadowing Peter's fate during the collapse. *A dark shadow passes over Sam before he pricks his finger. *The strong winds, later said to have caused the disaster, shake the bus in a manner which only Sam can hear and feel. Category:Mangled Category:Drowned Category:Deceased